Pirates Life for Me?
by srebnywilk
Summary: Follow the story of crown prince Alfred as he is taken from his kingdom by the notorious pirate Captain Arthur Kirkland. Will he hate him throughout the journey or will an unexpected love bloom between them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Alfred slipped on some brown trousers and a plain white shirt that was clearly too big for him and slipped out of the palace through the barns. He patted his horse's muzzle before disappearing into the forest that surround the palace. He walked along an unbeaten path; one that he had already memorized from his previous trips out into the town at the bottom of the hill. As soon as he was far enough away to be spotted, he slipped out from the bushes and walked down the dusty road to the village.

When he made it down to the village he made a quick beeline to the bakery. Sure they had bakers in the palace but nothing was as fresh as the stuff he bought here. Paying the baker for the sweet bread in his mouth he left the bakery and walked over to the ports, taking in the morning smell of the ocean, and the fish being unloaded. He scrunched his nose and turned and walked away, munching on his bread.

-x-

"So that is the kingdom? And the village is quite a bit away, perfect." Arthur closed up his telescope and put it back into his pocket. "Alright men, get ready to fire at the ships, bring them down." A grin played on his face as he watched his ship turn, so the side was facing the village. His flag went up instantly for the whole village to see. "Ah and prepare our boat for landing." He left the deck and went right into his study, pulling out his extravagant red coat, decked in gold buttons and stiches. Next came his hat, he pulled it over his disheveled dirty blond hair and lastly his sword tied to his side and his gun stuffed into his coat pocket.

As he stepped out of his study he could hear the cannons going off at a rapid pace. He walked over to the side and watched the ships sinking in the harbor. He smiled, satisfied at the work and then yelled, "Is the boat ready?" He walked over to the other side in swift steps to one of his men.

"Aye captain." The man nodded and looked down at the wood, not daring to meet Arthur's eyes.

"Good. You four come with me to the village first." He pointed to four of his bigger men. "The rest of you prepare the ship for our replenishments and then come join me." He turned away and stepped into the boat with the four he had pointed out and it was lowered down into the water.

-x-

Alfred was at one of the stands, buying some fruit when he heard the explosions. Wood seemed to fly everywhere, and so did some people. He knelt down quickly and covered his head, as he could feel small bits and pieces hitting his arms. After that all he heard were screams of women and men and the crying of children, scared at the events unfolding before them.

Al stood up and looked around, the food vendor had disappeared, and he had to press himself up against the wall as to not to be trampled over by the people running away from the docks. Curious as to what was happening he slipped by people and run over to see the ships he had saw not so long ago, destroyed and in flames. He squinted his eyes and on the horizon saw the pirate flag. His eyes widened as he dropped the fruit he was carrying. The flag was no ordinary flag. That particular one he knew belonged to one pirate, one that seemed to love terrorizing innocent villages.

He swallowed and started to bolt back towards the path to the castle. Unfortunately for him the wood that had been projected from the ships blocked most of his path. He ran a hand through his hair, starting to get nervous he decided to try and find an alternate route back to the forest. He slipped into one of the alleyways and proceeded to get hopelessly lost.

-x-

Arthur's boat landed at the part of the dock that hadn't been exploded into bits. He got out of his boat and looked around at the deserted market place. "Well isn't this such a warm welcome." He tsked and walked along the dock onto the street. "Well get busy, we don't have much time until the royal baboons show up." He looked back at his men and motioned for them to go. _'Now where was that infamous pub…'_ He thought to himself and wandered down the streets.

_'Left at the docks, down the alley…ah there it is.'_ He smiled to himself and pushed the doors open. He looked around to see people hiding away from him, and that only made him smirk more. _'Ah how they fear me, such a splendid feeling.'_ He stepped over to the bar, and looked over. "I'm sure this isn't how you treat your customers."

The bartender stood up shakily and walked over, fearful of what he could do. "W-What can I get you…sir.." He managed to get out shakily.

Arthur smiled, "Your best rum. And do make it quick, I don't have all day to stand here."

"Y-Yes sir!" The bartender managed to get out and proceeded to make his drink. It was most likely the fastest he had worked, within seconds he slid the glass down to Arthur and backed away a bit.

"This place always had good service. I'm glad that hasn't gone down the gutter." He took the glass and turned away, facing the rest stuck in the pub, he drank the rum down. "Not the same quality it used to be. What a disappointment." He set the glass down and then reached into his pocket. He watched the bartender cringe and just laughed. Pulling out a single copper coin he set it down on the counter. "That is all that drink was worth." He said before leaving.

Arthur ended up back at the docks, seeing the rest of his crew filling up the boats with new supplies that the village had oh so generously gave to them. A smile played upon his lips as he shouted, "Alright boys time to leave!" He got a cheer out of them; clearly this raid was well worth the work. Most came back with new swords, jewelry, some even with the undergarments that belonged to a woman.

"Er Captain. What shall we do with this one? We found him wandering around." One of his men held onto the shirt of a man, taller then himself, and clearly out of place in the village. If he was found wandering, he must be a traveller who has gotten very unlucky.

Arthur turned around to face them, "Well did you search him?"

"Aye Captain. We found a bag filled to the brim in gold coins, and this." He held out a pistol with the seal of the royal family on it.

Arthur raised an eyebrow and took it into his hand. "Well well…what do we have here? This is quite the gun for someone like yourself." He looked up at the boy in front of him who hadn't brought his gaze to meet his own. "This my boy, is quite an expensive rifle. And now I thank you for your kind donation." Arthur began to walk away from them, waving his hand to let him go.

Alfred got pushed to the ground quite hard; he coughed a bit before standing up and facing Arthur's back. "You're too stupid to be able to figure out how to use it!" He yelled at him.

Arthur stopped, "You should watch your tongue lad. You don't know who you are talking to." He turned around and walked back over to face Alfred. This time he got to see his face. The striking ocean blue eyes seemed to captivate him for a bit before he snapped out of his daze.

"What's wrong stupid, cat got your tongue?" Alfred sneered at the pirate, and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, reaching for the pistol. "You are walking on thin ice lad, ice that you just bro-" He was cut off with the sound of the horses approaching. "Damn." He looked over to see soldiers prying through the blockade. Without another thought, he slammed the butt of his gun over Alfred's head and watched him tumble to the ground.

"Take him. But don't do anything to him. He is mine to toy." Arthur said to one of the pirates that had stayed back.

Quickly they loaded themselves onto the last boat and did away from the docks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"This way." He walked onto his ship, seeing the stares and confused looks his crew was giving him. "Don't you have work to do?" He snarled at the group and watched them quickly turn away and get back to what they were doing. He walked over to his room and opened the door. "Set him down on the bed." He took his jacket off and set the boy's gun on the table.

The pirate set Al down on the bed and left the room, closing the door behind him. Arthur turned around and looked at Al passed out on his bed. "Hm…" Arthur grabbed some sheets and tied both his arms up to the posts of his bed tightly. "Now he won't run away." He trailed his finger from Al's chest up his neck and stopping at the corner of his lips. "Beautiful." He smiled and left the room.

-x-

After a few hours Alfred began to stir, his head turned to the side as he groaned, feeling the pain begin to radiate through his head. "God, what the hell happened?" He grumbled and opened his eyes and was met with darkness. A single candle flicked on the table, giving him hope that he wasn't dead. His stomach growled a bit, giving him some sense of time.

He took in a breath before panic began to set in. _'Where am I!?'_ Was the first thought that came to his mind as he craned his neck around to get some sort of indication. He tugged on his arms, trying to free them but with no luck. _'God my father is going to kill me!'_

It wasn't long after he woke up that the door opened to the room. Alfred turned his head, trying to see who was coming in. The darkness did not help; he could only make out a faint outline of the person. He watched with wide eyes, as they seemed to take their clothes off. A few more candles were lit throughout the room and he soon got a good look at his captor.

"A-Arthur..." Alfred stuttered out, seeing him.

"Hm? Ah you finally woke up. That's too bad since we just had supper. No food for you tonight." Arthur smiled and turned to him. "And you will call me Captain. Not Arthur, or Arty or any other pet names you can think of if you value your tongue."

"Where the hell am I!?" Alfred interrupted him, really not caring. "Why did you take me? You have my money and my pistol, what else would you want!?"

Arthur shook his head. "For something like that you would have been beheaded by now. But since you are new to this I will explain just this once." He pulled a chair up and sat down. "My last cabin boy, ah let's say he did not do so well. So I need a new one. That would be you. "

Alfred watched him in horror. "C-Cabin boy! Do you know who I am you insolent pirate!?" He snapped and then quickly turned his head away. _'Oh God..I can't let him know I'm the prince...what the hell was I thinking?'_

"Now you have me intrigued." Arthur raised an eyebrow. "What did you mean…do you know who I am?"

Alfred swallowed and shook his head, "N-Nothing…forget I said anything."

Arthur frowned but didn't press him. "Hm, alright. But you better be careful at what information you decide to hide. I will find out eventually, and you will be punished accordingly." He stood up and walked back over to the desk, picking the pistol up. "Now tell me lad. How did you get your hands on something from the royal family?"

"N-None of your business…" He managed to say, taking in a shaky breath.

"I will find out lad. I hope you understand that. And when I do you will not enjoy my company." Arthur set it back down. "Tonight nothing will happen to you. But tomorrow you start your duties on this ship, do them half-heartedly and you will be punished. But I'm sure you will learn quickly." He walked over and grabbed Alfred's face and turned his head to look at him. "You will learn quickly, understand."

Alfred stared up at him, a bit horrified. "L-Learn quickly…g-got it."

Arthur smiled, watching the fear pass through those deep blue eyes that captivated him earlier. He didn't need a cabin boy, but this one will be his. "I'm glad to see that you do listen." He let him go, pulling his hand back. "You better get some rest. You have a busy day tomorrow."

-x-

Alfred began to stir when the first light of the new day began to shine through the window straight into his face. His eyes fluttered open and he groaned a bit. "God that was a horrible dream.." He pulled his hands only to find them still tied above his hands. "Oh God...it wasn't a dream?" He struggled a bit and turned his head and then stopped, breath hitching. Lying right beside him was his captor. _'What is he doing here?'_ He shuffled quietly, not taking his eyes off of Arthur, too scared that he may be faking and was just waiting for the right moment to stab him in the back.

More time passed by and Alfred seemed to relax a bit more. He took this time to study Arthur's face. He noticed the enormous eyebrows, ones that looked like caterpillars. Alfred smiled a bit, and turned his head to look back up at the ceiling of the room.

Soon enough Arthur stirred himself and woke up. "Mm…" His eyes opened, and were met with Alfred's blue one. Arthur frowned and sat up. "Good to see you are awake already." He got off the bed quickly and pulled his coat on.

"Um, why did you sleep with me?" Alfred dared to ask, watching Arthur.

"Sleep with you? Well this is my room. From now on you will be sleeping with the rest of the crew." Arthur turned around, slipping his hat on. "Now time to put you to work." He walked over and undid the sheets. "Try and run away and you will be shot."

Alfred brought his arms down, rubbing his writs. _'Finally!'_ He sat up slowly, and looked over. "Right…"

"Well what are you waiting for, let's go." Arthur looked at him.

Alfred stood up, fixing his shirt a bit and walked out of the cabin, onto the deck. He shut his eyes for a moment and opened them slowly as they got use to the light. He felt himself get pushed forward, and he stumbled forward. Glancing over, he saw Arthur walk out and talk to one of the pirates on the deck. He saw him point over and then left.

He stood up straight as the pirate came over to him with a bucket and a towel. "You get to start to wash the deck." He was told and the bucket and towel pushed into his arms. "You can start at the bow of the ship and work your way back."

Alfred sighed, and looked at the bucket and towel. _'I've never cleaned in my life...how am I suppose to do this?' _He walked to the front, keeping his gaze down from all those that looked at him. He made it to the front, seeing a few others doing the same he watched for a moment and then copied their movements.

It wasn't long in when he started to sweat through his shirt. He looked around, thinking he may have gotten at least half done but to his disappointed he hadn't moved much. Wiping his brow he slipped the shirt off and wrapped it around his waist and kept going, not wanting to die so early in his life.

Arthur watched him from the wheel, smirking a bit. _'Well he is nicely built. I'm sure Francis will be jealous that I finally got something a lot nicer then what he ever had.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Matthew, Alfred's twin brother, got off his white horse and walked through the village. He shook his head, saddened by the fate that had befallen their village. _'Hopefully Alfred is somewhere around here…'_ He thought to himself and looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of him. _'Please Alfred…don't be stuck in a stupid situation.'_

He tied his horse up by the soldiers and started to walk through the shaken village, knowing the entire path's by heart. He weaved through the crowd unnoticed, looking back and forth frantically. _'Papa is going to kill him…' _Unknown to him a pair of blue eyes followed his movements, a smile playing on the owner's face.

-x-

Francis and his crew had landed earlier on in the day. They watched, amused and wondering who could have made a mess of the village. Francis waved his hand and left the crew to do whatever they wanted. He hadn't worn his flashy pirate clothes today, hoping not to draw attention to himself. He was here for one reason only. He had heard of the twin princes living in the kingdom, and they had finally hit the age of eighteen.

He had met them year's back, and finally decided to see what had become of them. He walked quietly through the rubble, keeping his eyes on the road ahead of him. _'Am I kidding myself, I doubt they are down here.'_ He shook his head and turned into an alley, leaning against the wall and staring out into the crowd.

It didn't take him long to catch a glimpse of golden locks within the crowd. He stood up straighter and followed the bobbing head until it had finally gotten out. _'Could that be one of them?'_ His eyes followed the body until it had stopped. The boy's head turned toward him, and Francis stepped back into the alley, hoping he was not seen. He gave himself a couple of moments before he looked back out. Surprised the boy was gone. Francis stepped out and looked around, trying to find the boy again but with no luck. _'Merde, I had him! And now I lost him.'_

-x-

Matthew had walked through the village three times, and not once had he spotted Alfred. He let out an irritated breath and starting walking back to where he had tied his horse. His eyes were focused on the ground and he quickly bumped into someone. He looked up quickly, apologizing. "I'm so sorry!"

Francis spun around, ready to yell at the imbecile who had the nerve to walk into him. He stopped himself, realizing that his pray had just been answered. Smiling a bit, "Non it is nothing. No harm done." He rested his hands behind his back, signaling to his crew behind him.

"Actually, I came here to see you prince…Mathieu." He looked down at him, wide purple eyes staring back at him, confusion flashing through them, "Oui, you seem confused but I'll will explain it in a better location."

"Better location?" Matthew was just confused even more, looking at the man in front of him. He felt arms snake around his waist and a hand covering his mouth. His eyes went even wider and started struggling against the pirate.

"Bonne nuit Mathieu." Francis smiled and pressed a cloth up against his mouth and nose.

Matthew coughed, taking in the horrible scent. _'Papa!'_ His struggles slowed down and soon his body went limp.

"Perfect. Let us go!" Francis smiled, tossing the cloth onto the ground and picked Matthew's limp body from the pirate. They walked away from the village.

-x-

Alfred threw the cloth down on the deck floor; he sat back and looked at his fingers. His hand was shaking from cleaning, and his skin slowly peeling and pruning. _'God, I have a new appreciation for our servants. I'm sorry! I promise I won't give them a hard time anymore.' _

Arthur walked over to him, "That took you longer then it should have."

Alfred didn't even bother replying, he let out a breath and held onto his hands. _'Just shoot me now…'_ He shut his eyes.

Arthur frowned a bit. "Rule number one, look at me when I am talking to you. Rule number two, don't ignore me." He gave him a moment to reconsider his position, but when he didn't get as much as a cough back, Arthur got pissed off even more. "Very well, if that is how you want to be, you can sleep out on the deck tonight. And your portion of food will be given to the rats." He turned around and walked away, still fuming. Never had anyone treated him like that, or even had the nerve to try.

-x-

Night had fallen and Alfred sat up against the side of the ship. He heard the laughs and the clatter of plates below the deck. It didn't help that the smell of food had risen and was taunting him and his stomach, which kept growling in response. He was beyond the point of exhaustion, his eyelids felt heavier then his own body and he fought to keep them open.

He pulled his shirt back on and wrapped his arms around himself, leaning back against the ship. _'I knew he was cruel, but not this cruel.'_ He took in a shaky breath and forced himself to stand up and lean over the ship. He watched the waves hit up against the wood as the ship was propelled forward by the wind. The water seemed more inviting every second passing. And it would certainly get him out of this predicament.

Arthur walked up on the deck to see how his new pet was doing. The only thing he saw was him leaning over the rail dangerously. _'He wouldn't…'_ He walked over quickly and grabbed his shirt, pulling him away from the side.

Alfred stumbled back, surprised. He looked over at Arthur, his eyes lifeless, exhausted and hungry. "Are you here to mock me some more?" He asked, his voice hoarse from dehydration.

Arthur sighed, feeling a little guilty seeing him broken down so quickly and so easily. "No I'm not…" He stopped and looked at him, he didn't even know his name yet. "Um…can I get a name?" He felt silly that the boy had been on here for almost two days and he still didn't know his name.

"Alfred." He muttered and turned away, sitting back down and closing his eyes, exhaustion finally taking over him.

Arthur looked over surprised. "Right…" He couldn't go soft on the boy now, not after making an example of him to the rest of the crew. "Well…have a good night Alfred." He looked down at him, noticing he was already fast asleep. Biting his lip, he took his coat off, taking everything out of the pockets and wrapping it around his shoulders. "Can't have you getting sick now."

He slowly walked away, looking back over and shaking his head. Opening the door to his cabin he walked in and shut it.


End file.
